RobinLvGamer
RobinLvGamer, named Robin Eriksen, is a norwegian gamer. His interest for games remains in challenges, playing on the hardest available difficulties. That, or the story of games. Youtube He have a youtube account RobinLvGamer, in the past uploading full playthroughs of games from start to finish without commentary, but stopped due to copyright issues. Happens to be one of the best players in Guitar Hero, but not in the current top 10 world and quit uploading videos for said copyright issues as well Recently however, he have started to upload game videos defeating hard game bosses at highest difficulty or even with restrictions like no magic. He have also joined Multispeedruns to perform speedruns with others, mainly for fun, and each of the games listed may also be speedrunned - some requiring certain goals however due to no ending. Commonly seen streaming on his RobinLvGamer Livestream usualy with commentary., having bypassed 100,000 minutes of streaming games. 'Game Systems Owned:' *Nintendo 64 *Nintendo Gamecube *Gameboy & (Colour, Advance) *Nintendo DS & (3DS) *Nintendo Wii (In the living room) *Playstation & (1 with screen attached) *Playstation 2 & (Modded, all games PAL/NTSC/J) *Playstation 3 (In the living room) *Playstation Portable 'Emulators:' NES, SNES, GB, GBC, GBA, N64, NGC, WII, NDS PS1, PS2, PSP (A modded PS2 makes PS2 emulator near-useless) All near-perfect functional. 'Games Owned:' 'Playstation' *Final Fantasy VII *Metal Gear Solid & (VR Training) *Digimon World & (2003) *Crash Bandicoot (2 & 3) *Tomb Raider (Full series) *Spyro (2 & 3) *Disney Emperor's New Groove *Collin McRally *Time Crisis *Alone in Dark 4 *Duke Nukem *Syphon Filther 2. *The rest of the games MIA or stolen. ''Playstation 2 ''(Can also play every single PS2 game in the world, modded system) *Kingdom Hearts & (2) *Onimusha (Full series) *Metal Gear Solid (2 & 3) *Final Fantasy (X, X-2 & XII) *Ratchet & Clank (Full Series) *Guitar Hero (1, 2, 80 & 3) *Jak & Daxter (1, 2 & 3) *God of War *Devil May Cry (1 & 2) *Prince of Persia (Full series) *Blood Omen 2 *Max Payne 2 *Grand Theft Auto (Full series) 'Nintendo 64' (currently loaned away... But may be returned) *Super Mario 64 *Legend of Zelda (OOT & MM) *Bomberman Hero *Donkey Kong 64 *Banjo Kazooie & (2) *The Mystical Staring Ninja Geomon *007 Goldeneye *Super Smash Brothers *Quest 64 *Mario Party (Full series) *The rest of the games MIA or stolen. 'Nintendo Gamecube' *Luigi's Mansion *Starfox Adventures *Pokemon Colloseum *Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker *Spyro: A Hero's Tail *Super Mario Sunshine *Mario Party (Full series) 'Personal Computer' *Mass Effect (Full Series) *Deus Ex (Full Series) *Max Payne (Full Series) *Fallout (Full Series) *Dragon Age (Full Series) *Diablo (Full Series) *Half Life (Full Series) *Warcraft (Full Series) *Starcraft (Full Series) *Sims 2 & 3 (Full Series) *Cossacks (Full Series) *Command & Conqueer 3: Tibernium Wars *Simcity (1 & 4) *Age of Empires (Full Series) *World of Warcraft (Full Series) *Portal (Full Series) *Elder Scrolls 5 Skyrim *Spore *Terraria *Minecraft *Myst Master Edition *Test of Time *Team Fortress 2 *Guitar Hero 3 *Garry's Mod 'Other Systems' WII and PS3 is on the living room, and have no plans to move it. Portable systems can't be recorded with RCA Input, but may be emulated. 'What systems can be emulated' *NES, SNES, GBC, GBA runs completely flawless. *N64 have certain issues with certain games, otherwise flawless. *PS1 are flawless, but may have a framerate issue between 50-60 regardless of PAL / NTSC. *PSP is flawless, except missing parts like 4th layers (usualy text dialoge), or 5th BGM (Silver-Audio). *NDS may experience lagg or different textures, some games play flawless. *NGC runs flawlessly. 'Games that have been speedrunned' (Officialy) *Super Mario 64 70 stars in 2 hours without emulator *Final Fantasy X in 13 and half hours *Banjo Kazooie 100% in 3 hours. *Fallout 3 in 1 hour (no glitch abuse) *Several other games that are speedrunned, not caugth on either video or livestream, unofficial.